ninenirpaquarainofcloverfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mad Hatter
"If you ever feel lonely, come to Aqua Rain and see me, because I am also someone who gets lonely easily.” — Dragonfly Inn Arc, Page 7 ]]"]]" }}| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Height class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Weight class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Birthday class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" October 31st - }} style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Hair Color class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Red - }} style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Eye Color class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Gold - }} Professional Status - }} style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Affiliation class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Aqua Rain (Guild) - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Previous Affiliation class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Guild Mark Location class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Back of neck - }} style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Occupation class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Mage - }} style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Previous Occupation class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Undertaker - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Team class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Previous Team class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Partner(s) class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" The White Rabbit - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Previous Partner(s) class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Base of Operations class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} } }| !colspan="2" style="text-align:left; font-weight:normal; background:#cc0000; color:#ffffff" Personal Status - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Status class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Relative(s) class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Counterpart class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Charles Scott - }} Magic - }} style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Magic class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Woodmake magic - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Weapons class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} |} 'General' This character is one of the main protagonists of the RP and is probably the most mysterious character in Aqua Rain. No known person knows his real name, but he has adopted the name "The Mad Hatter" or is shortened to "Hatter" by Aqua Rain guild members. He is a temporary member of the guild as he joined to repay his debt that he created. He has only been in Aqua Rain for five months. 'Appearance' He has messy red hair and golden eyes. He appears youthful but in reality is just shorter than the average 16 year old boy. He tends to be seen with a wide smile. He wears colourful clothing that somehow work together and a dirty-but-sewn-and-has-a-dark-red-ribbon top hat. He wears a wooden protective charm around his neck that was made by Daisuke. When he first debuted, he wore a dark green shirt, brown pants and his top hat. 'Personality' He is cheeky and a humourous character but acts stupid most of the time. He enjoys being the jokester of Aqua Rain by playing pranks and loves to make people laugh. He seems quite evil and cunning to the general public, but is kind and considerate. He likes tea, hats, sweets, red bean buns, secrets, coffins, taking photos, recording "music", writing, charms, books, cupboards and Daisuke. He dislikes Pei, asparagus, his "pet", carrots, rain, fire, cigarettes and drawers. 'Magical Ability' Wood Make He is very creative and is always making new moves (and naming them). His magic has not matured and he does not always control it properly, or it does not function as he wishes it to. So, he barely uses his magic when he is fighting. He tries not to tire himself or use too much magic at a time. 'Weaknesses' SPOILERS!! 'Relationships' Master Caligo Hatter broke the guild roof and now owes a debt to Master Caligo. Hatter and Caligo do not seem close but they seem to share some understanding of one another. Ike Waites They appear to loathe each other's existence. Ike seems to have the tendency to crush Hatter with his gravity magic and Hatter tends to insultingly joke about Ike. However, when the situation asks for it, they work together well and seem like good friends. Daisuke Hatter honestly respects Daisuke although it is unknown why. Daisuke sells charms to Hatter who buys in bulk and they get along very well together. They are good friends. Pei Hatter does not like her but Pei does not seem to notice this. It is unknown why he does not like her. 'History' Before he joined Aqua Rain, he was found on the street by a group of people led by a boy called Blank. 'Plot' Clover's Lacrima Arc Hatter takes a job that leads him to believe that the Naked Mummy guild is planning revenge upon Aqua Rain and he takes that as the right time to sew new clothes for his guild mates. He mistakes Naked Mummy guild's plan and believes that Daisuke is the one that is to be kidnapped rather than Pei, and mentally swears to protect him. Ike brings Hatter down with his gravity ability not-so-gently so that he would join his conversation with Qwen on the ground floor of the guild. Hatter gets his revenge by giving Ike a gift, a fluoro-pink coat with "Property of Hatter" on the back in white. When Ike refuses, Master Caligo inteferes, saying that rejecting Hatter's gift is the equivalent of rejecting Aqua Rain. Ike grudgingly takes the coat and wears it. Hatter is eating his lime icecream when Pei comes through the front door of the guild, announcing the attack of the dark guild on Clover. He comes along on a whim, speaking of how how adults should act like him while eating his icecream and making Pei wait for him. As Hatter was approaching the front exit, the doors slam open with a blinding light. Rolo makes his first appearance and asks how he can join the guild. Hatter sees the fire behind Rolo and lies to him, saying that he must join the guild through a test (to put out the fire). He is immediately corrected by Master Caligo, who hits Hatter on the head and makes a half-hearted speech on Aqua Rain and Rolo before giving him the guild insignia, making him an official member of Aqua Rain. Master Caligo then tells Pei, Hatter and Rolo that their first mission is to deal with Naked Mummy. As the trio arrive at Clover's Lacrima, they find Ike in his pink coat. Hatter rudely interrupts his intense battle and introduces him to Ike, as a new member of Aqua Rain. Pei reveals that she was kidnapped, causing an inter-member argument, with Hatter commenting that he thought it would be Daisuke who would be kidnapped. They stop arguing and Hatter mentions that Rolo has not been assessed, conjuring a table where he, Pei and Ike sit. Hatter wears glasses to appear professional before asking Rolo to say a phrase to the Naked Mummy members, prompting him to say “You… You’ll die by my hand?” Ike instantly raises a card that has a 3 on it, stating “I’m giving you a 3 out of 10 because of your hesitation and uncertainty.”. The Naked Mummy members symphasise with Rolo, thinking that Ike is a cruel person. Hatter gives him a 7, stating “I have actually never heard that line said before by a guild member before so points for uniqueness. However, there are only two people who can say a line like that. The ones who look mad and the ones that smile as they say it. Quickly decide if you are a angus or a sadist before saying a line like that again.” The Naked Mummy guild members completely agree with this statement, making a mental note of it. Pei gives Rolo a 9, saying “You’re still new but you have potential.” The Naked Mummy members agree that she is kind, and also mentally note that it would be nice to recruit female guild members. Hatter is tied to his chair with his own rope and Ike and Pei lightly scold him for his antics. They take a more serious perspective, joining either side of Rolo and facing off the Naked Mummy members. Daisuke makes him entrance into the scene with one of his many male admirers sweeping him off his feet and crashing into a wall to dodge a bolt of fire. Hatter is one of the people to see this and Daisuke promptly knocking out the admirer. Hatter along with Ike, Pei, Rolo and Daisuke continue to defeat a horde of mages, an airship owned by Naked Mummy appears in the sky. However, most of them are out of magic and so Daisuke comes up with the idea to transfer magic to Ike, who has the ability to take down the ship. After Daisuke, instead of Pei, Hatter instead gives him magic. Ike scolds him at the amount of magic Hatter had not used, who replied that he was lazy. He says that Ike should use the small amount he was given, and Ike had an amused expression of admiration as Hatter's pride would not allow him to say how much he actually gave him and how much he cares about Aqua Rain. The S Class magician of Naked Mummy appears shortly after and announces that his guild does not need weaklings such as the ones currently in his guild. Hatter raises his hand to ask who he is. The S Class magician rants about his many titles and Hatter stops him, announcing that it is time to reveal his results. Ike stamps out a 2 in the floor with his gravity magic, using Hatter's megaphone to speak. “I GIVE YOU A 2 OUT OF 10 FOR YOUR UNORIGINALITY AND INCOMPETENCE.” This causes the Naked Mummy members to think badly of Ike for his harshness and the S Class magician is very distraught as he did not know he would be judged and be given a score. Hatter rearranged the coffins he created to form a 4, taking the megaphone from Ike. “IT’S HARD TO TAKE YOU SERIOUSLY SINCE YOU’RE A MONKEY AND ALL. AND I COMPLETELY AGREE WITH IDIOT PINK IKE-SENSEI ABOUT THE UNORIGINALITY. SERIOUSLY, DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY ANTAGONISTS IN MANGA SAY THAT LINE!?” The Naked Mummy members agree with Hatter unanimously. Hatter then introduces "special guest" Rolo to give his score. However, Rolo just makes one comment. "It was... (dramatic pause) terrible." The S Class magician is very mad, beating his chest and exclaiming that he should not be underestimated. He calls Hatter a brat when he begins to speak, and Hatter says one of the best lines in the arc. "I don’t care who you are, even if you may be Zeref himself. I would not have anything against you even though you belong to a dark guild. However…. threatening the town of Clover and the members of Aqua Rain has consequences though. You may be the Ace of Naked Mummy… But I’m the Joker of Aqua Rain." When Daisuke tells him not to fight the S Class magician as he is strong, Hatter calls him "Daisuke" which unsettles him because Hatter did not add "senpai" on the end. However, Hatter gives him a thumbs-up and tells him "Daisuke-senpai's charms are really effective". This causes Daisuke's ghost to escape from shock. Hatter was serious about fighting though, as he approaches the S Class magician quickly, dodging the lightning energy being thrown at him. He makes a comment about how naming moves are standard and that it makes it cooler. At this time, Hatter shows him some moves that he obviously named on the spot (including "Phoenix High Kick", "Glass Breaking Note", "Infection of the Lice Bite" and "Yellow Snow"). When the S Class magician is still undefeated and only becomes more enraged, Hatter shows him his ultimate move, "Play Dead". The magician is momentarily confused before going into a rage, about to kill Hatter when he is stopped by Ike and the other Aqua Rain mages on the scene. Rift Soul comes onto the scene and creates conversation among the Aqua Rain members. The Master of Naked Mummy makes an appearance, surprising the Aqua Rain members as he is not a monkey, but a human. They come across a serious problem though, that the enemy is too handsome and killing him was not an option if they wanted to keep their audience. Hatter comes up with a solution, sticking an ape mask on him. He comments that he cannot see and Hatter tells him that is okay. Another twist comes when Master Caligo calls him Kelson, shaking hands with him. "Kelson" replies that he changed his name to Jeriah Moreau since Kelson was not fitting enough for a dark guild master. The Aqua Rain members question their relationship and Master Caligo answers vaguely, saying that they go a long way back. There is confusion when it is revealed that Jeriah knew Ike's mother, which makes everyone else assume that Jeriah is Ike's father. Ike flatly says that Jeriah is not his father, and makes Hatter suggest that Ike is an illegitimate child. Daisuke knocks him out with a charm for only two seconds so that Pei could escape before properly beating the living lights out of him as he stated that he was planning to have a date with a certain someone. Dragonfly Inn Arc Hatter along with the rest of the Aqua Rain members take a break and go down to Akane Beach Resort. However, they find that as morning comes in Akane Beach Resort, the day is exactly the same as the previous day. The Aqua Rain members then find more reason to be suspicious as the hosts avoid certain questions and keep them away from other guests. Their sign also falls off onto Hatter to reveal another name underneath, "Dragonfly Inn". Rift and Pei call a meeting with the other guests and the Aqua Rain members listen to their story. Rift later decides to investigate the shed just outside the inn alone. However, Hatter decides to come along as he upset Ike and the others and did not want to face their wrath. Rift though mentions that there is smoke coming out of his hat, leading the lady of the inn telling Hatter to stop drowning The White Rabbit in their fountain. This is used as a distraction for Rift to investigate, who later comes back to tell them of a suspicious person residing there with corrupted magic. They all go down together to the shed when the antagonist called Xavier appears. The inn collapses and a magic circle is shown, sucking the hosts and guests of the hotel away. The antagonist explains that he used their magical power to open the gate between their world and Dark World with evil and that he intends to use this Dark World. Hatter immediately blames Ike, saying that he is "way too weak" and that his "body is too flimsy to have so much power" in him, causing Ike to retort back at him, calling him a "lazy brat". When the antagonist cries out, "It is too late!" Hatter asks him why "nothing amazing has happened". Xavier stiffens before explaining that there is still five more minutes until it is fully completed. This causes a group (Pei, Daisuke, Rift and Rolo) to start charging towards him as Hatter takes photos with his polaroid camera. The boy (who is found out to be called Aaki) then appears with tears, using his ability to stop them. As a result, Hatter tries talking to him, emphasising with him, telling him he is doing the wrong thing and saying that he knows exactly what he is going through because he is too. Aaki asks him if it is true. Hatter turns to his fellow guildmates and confirms that he is lying. As a result, he is knocked over by Aaki who is still crying. He shouts at Hatter, asking him why he can lie so easily. Hatter knocks him out and catches him. When they return to the fight, Hatter discusses with his guildmates openly on how to defeat Xavier before they all go to fight him with two minutes left. They question the disappearance of Aaki and feel concerned when Hatter does not reveal his location. Hatter goes to look at the spell and see how to stop it from opening to the Dark World. Xavier is defeated but he is not ready to give away the details of breaking the magic circle. Hatter then explains how the source, location and will of the user effects all spells. He brings a tied and still unconscious Aaki out from behind the tree which distinguished the concern from the Aqua Rain members. Hatter wakes him up and tells him that Aaki must lose his will of seeing his parents again so that the magic circle will be broken. Aaki still shows a strong will and Hatter begins bribing him with red bean buns. When Aaki refuses, Hatter turns serious and tells him that he is not being serious or strong, but stupid and weak. He also tells him that even if his parents came back, they would not recognise him because he would be gone. With that, the magic circle closes. Aaki begins to cry and Hatter sadly smiles at him. He says that whenever he feels lonely, to come to Aqua Rain and see him because he is someone who gets lonely easily too. It is revealed that before Hatter knocked Aaki out, he said, “It was not easy to lie, so I could not.” Don't Play Dead (leveling arc) His job was to find out what happened to several business owners that went to the mansion and disappeared, as well as find out the offender. Hatter dresses as a maid called Cinder and infiltrates the mansion. He serves the lord and lady of the mansion before retiring to his quarters, receiving an information-packed message from his Archive friend. He then explores the mansion, seeing if the blueprints of the mansion correspond properly with the actual mansion. He finds that one of the rooms is smaller than the actual blueprint, which makes him very suspicious. He also saw a glimmer of a door but was wondering if he imagined it as when he looked back, it was not there. Charles, the butler of the lord of the mansion finds Hatter and suspiciously interrogates him before moving on, thinking that he is not a threat. A guest comes to the mansion and Hatter is given a lot of work as a maid. The lord of the mansion then assigns Hatter to take care of the guest. When bringing dinner to his guest, he suspects the food to be poisonous. He pretends to accidentally knock over the food, giving the guest his own dinner and throwing away the spilt food. It was later when Hatter came out 'Days Off' It's Sorcerer Magazine's Fault Appearance: Part 1 Hatter is off in the market when he encounters a group of screaming girls who are running in his general direction. After realising that he is the object that they are after, he runs away from them, finally hiding away in a cupboard. He decides his action of plan, writes a daily entry in his journal before making his way to Daisuke's place. Hatter buys a Sorcerer Magazine and finds out that he ranked sixth in the new article "Fiore's Finest Charmers", written by Jason. When he comes to Daisuke's place, he is attacked but is then taken in. He asks Daisuke why he has so many locks on his door. "Have you seen Sorcerer Magazine?" This prompts Hatter to look through his copy and find Daisuke ranked third in the girls' section. An unknown person knocks on the front door of Daisuke's place. Hatter and Daisuke knock fists together after coming to an agreement before opening the door. "I need anti-girl charms." They find Ike at the door who rudely enters the house. They discuss how to handle the situation and one by one they leave to find Jason with killing intents. Notes: Hatter was more powerful when holding a sewing set than a coathanger. Ghost Appearance: Part 1 Hatter is hooked by the rumour that Aqua Rain has a ghost lurking in their guild building. Bonding Matters Appearance: Part 1 'Trivia' *Hatter always carry around everything in his hat. *Every night, he sleeps on the wooden frame structure underneath the Aqua Rain guild building ceiling. 'Quotes' “Daisuke-senpai’s charms are really effective.” Catchphrase 1 “I have actually never heard that line said before by a guild member before so points for uniqueness. However, there are only two people who can say a line like that. The ones who look mad and the ones that smile as they say it. Quickly decide if you are an angus or a sadist before saying a line like that again.” Clover’s Lacrima Arc, Page 2 “Sir, it’s hard to be terrified after learning so much about you!” Clover’s Lacrima Arc, Page 4 "If you ever feel lonely, come to Aqua Rain and see me, because I am also someone who gets lonely easily.” Dragonfly Inn Arc, Page 7 “The odds are against me. However, if I cannot fill out the duties of what I have chosen, I would not be able to bear it. I know a lost battle when I see one. It is shameful of me to ask such a selfish request, but when I fail to beat you…I'll dissociate myself so do not make my loss theirs.” Seven Arc, Page 11 “Then who does it belong to?” (Ash Grove) “Charles.” (The Mad Hatter) “And your family name?” (Ash Grove) “I have no family. Just Charles.” (The Mad Hatter) Seven Arc, Page 11 “You are underestimating this guild. This guild does not need a building, it needs only those idiots.” Terrorist Arc, Page 14 “Oh? So you have read ‘Strife’s Origins’? It was a well written novel about conflict and cause, but I felt the numerous times they mentioned Final Fantasy VII detracted from the whole story. The first time it was appropriate for the situation but then after that, it was just pointless promotion. However, no matter how many times they break the wall it cannot be denied that-” Reverse Harem Arc, Page 14 'Moves' *Woodmake: Coffin *Phoenix High Kick* *Glass Breaking Note* *Infection of the Lice Bite* *Yellow Snow* *Play Dead** *Wretched Twister* *Woodmake: Surfboard *Woodmake: Panther *Woodmake: The Curious Case of Gray Fullbuster** *Woodmake Original: Onion* *They are not the official name for the technique but given by Hatter. ''**This is not related to his magical ability, Woodmake. ''